


Almost Christmas

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [51]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Shotaro, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong offered to baby sit Yuta's nephew but with terms: A date in the evening.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: The World Needs More Yutae [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/998802
Kudos: 44





	Almost Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back in writing Yutae one shot fics again. :) Advance merry christmas!

"..Taro, come here." Yuta's seven year old nephew follows and sits beside him wearing the cutest smile and eye smile you could ever see. "I'm leaving you with Taeyong for just an hour, okay? Be good to him." 

Even though both of them are Japanese, Yuta taught Shotaro how to speak in Korean for the sake of communications since they are in South Korea during Christmas. Yuta's sister asked him to take Shotaro with him to Korea so that they can bond. One of their bonding moments is to teach the young boy Korean. So the kid understands everything that his Uncle says and agrees to whatever he was told to. He's a cute, sweet and charming kid according to him which makes Taeyong wants to take care of him. 

"... and Taeyong, if anything happens to him, just call me. Mother will come back in the evening so don't worry about that stupid date that I agree with in exchange for this freaking one hour baby sitting." Yuta exhales, annoyed that Taeyong is right.. that he needs him. 

"You're welcome? I mean.. hey, it's been awhile since we got our last date. I miss you, you know that?" The older one pouts but Yuta just rolled his eyes on him. 

"Yeah, yeah.. I'll be late to my appointment. I'll come back in an hour and a half." Yuta gathers his things, left and didn't notice Taeyong's lips puckered for a kiss. Shotaro laughs at his Taeyong hyung's reaction and watches him pout in disappointment. 

"You know.. you're a sweet kid, yes.. but you have Yuta's blood." Taeyong fake cries much to the young boy's amusement. 

"Hyung, can we play?" Shotaro asks cutely, holding his iPad. Since it's already winter, he couldn't take him out of the house to play some outside games like basketball or any sports related so he decided to stay inside and thinks of any ideas to play. Indoor games is fun but when the kid shows up his gadget, he just go after with what he wants. So he took out his own iPad (glad that he brought it with him just in case of emergency) and shows the game, Among Us to the kid. 

"Do you have it?" He asks him. Shotaro nods his head and shows him back the game. Taeyong is the one who sets the game and tells the code to the young boy. They played for a bit until he was killed by the kid in the O2.

"Oh.. wow... you're good impostor." Taeyong praises.

"I'm practicing with my Mom." Shotaro keeps on playing the game with Taeyong's guidance. 

"I'm hungry.." Shotaro can hear his own stomach growling. Taeyong shuffles his hair and went to the kitchen to cook something for him. Shotaro follows suit and watches his hyung cook tteokbokki, his favorite. "You know, when your Uncle and I met, we had a date in a tteokbokki stall. He keeps on complaining why did I brought him there but later on, he loves it." 

"Uncle also cooks tteokbokki for me.." Shotaro says excitingly. 

"Yeah.. he learned that from me.. " Both of them chuckles. ".. at least I'm far more better." 

"Really?" Shotaro's eyes shines. "Better than Uncle's?"

"Yes.. you wanna try?" Taeyong takes his chopstick and picks up one rice cake for the kid. He blows it off first and feeds him the rice cake which Shotaro takes cutely. 

"Delicious!" Shotaro shows a thumbs up to him. "... you're right.. much better than uncle." Taeyong is amazed on how good Shotaro's korean now. When he first met him, he couldn't even understand him since he only fully speaks on Japanese. But after a year, the kid can tell a story to him. 

They continued eating the food in the kitchen when they heard Yuta comes back from his appointment. Shotaro goes down to greet his Uncle back and Taeyong comes after him holding the plate of tteokbokki.

"Oh, you already cooked tteokbokki? So our date isn't in a tteokbokki stall this time?" Yuta teased but the older teased back.

"Well, you're half right and half wrong." 

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see.." 

"So... you really take me here in this stall?" Yuta looks at him, disappointed. "You said you're not taking me to any tteokbokki stall but you freaking brought me to a Takoyaki stall instead? I'm expecting something like.. I don't know... a restaurant?" 

"Hey, take it easy.. this is just an appetizer." Taeyong laughs and pecks his boyfriend's forehead. It's freezing cold outside so maybe that's the reason why Yuta is annoyed as hell to him right now. He takes his hand and placed it inside his coat while rubbing it for heat. Yuta didn't protests. It's sweet for Taeyong to do this, to be honest. He also wants to try the Takoyaki for now since he also miss eating one. 

Taeyong picks up a piece and blows it for Yuta to eat. His boyfriend looks at him in question but gives up to take the piece and eat it. "It's delicious... but I still want to eat in a restaurant." 

"Are you really that hungry now?" Taeyong asks and pays the vendor. "... the place that I reserved for us is on the other block." 

"What the heck?? That is far??" Yuta complains again but Taeyong just smiles at him. 

"Hey, this is a moment for us to enjoy? Come on, Yuta... have fun. It's almost Christmas. We should take a photo next to a Santa or something." 

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" There's nothing Yuta can do but to follow wherever Taeyong goes. They take photos on each other (which Yuta actually loves since he looks nice in Taeyong's pictures) and Taeyong's favorite Santa. 

When they reached the restaurant, Yuta couldn't stop grinning. Taeyong did prepare something special for him. He didn't even expect that his boyfriend will take him to a very expensive restaurant that they ever had gone to. 

"This is... ridiculous. Of all the places that you take me to... this is... unexpected.." Yuta said in astonishment. Taeyong felt pleased.

"Yeah.. I literally saved all of my extra money to take you here." 

"You're kidding? Taeyong.. when I said restaurant.. I mean.. a simple one.. I.."

"You deserve this, okay? Lets order." Taeyong cuts him off and calls the waiter to order. Yuta let Taeyong order for him since Taeyong keeps on telling him to stop picking up the less expensive ones. 

"So.. did you enjoy?" Taeyong asks as the time has come to go home. They spent a lot of time telling stories, laughing and joking and even teasing on the restaurant that Taeyong had brought him to. Yuta couldn't take his smile away. 

"I really enjoyed it a lot... much unexpected to be honest." Yuta places his arms on his boyfriend's neck to give him a kiss. "Thank you for this wonderful night. I miss you so much.. I'm sorry that we couldn't go out as much as we could like we do before."

"It's okay. Spending time with you now fills in every missing dates that we didn't do..." Yuta looks at him when Taeyong stops talking and just stares at him. 

"...Taeyong?"

"... but I really couldn't take this anymore.. Do you want to marry me?" 

"Are you really proposing???" Yuta couldn't believe on what he just heard. 

"What does it looks like?" Taeyong sounds a bit disappointed.

"...."

"Are you hesitating?" Taeyong feels so terrified that Yuta isn't answering his question at all. 

"... no.. I'm not hesitating.. I'm just shocked... and yes.. I'm going to marry you." Taeyong couldn't help but to kiss him passionately. But the demanding Yuta will always be demanding...

"...where's the ring?"

"I.. spent it for the restaurant.."

"You.. what?... Well, it doesn't matter. I'm getting married anyways." 


End file.
